Casey
by sam4444
Summary: What would you do if someone you loved didn't love you back? PS this was written for some closure on my part. so dont review it and tell my its unoriginal or its in the wrong section or whatever. I wrote this for me mostly,not for a real story.


I saw him for the first time in 4th period science class on the first day of school. I was new and didn't know anyone and me being how I am, I immediately began looking for my prince charming. He had to be funny, cute, preferably buff, and an eye-catcher. But I was the smart not-so-pretty girl. Although my friends told me all the time how pretty I was, I never believed them.

He began 'goofing off' which I normally took as annoying by any other loser in my school. He was rather sexy about it. It was unlike any other distraction I had seen. I suddenly realized just how cute he was, and for an 8th grader, he had this smooth deep voice that reminded me of melted chocolate. And so I kept my eye on him, not snooping, definitely not stalking, but rather watching, learning, I was completely in tune to everything he said and did remembering all the things he disliked and loved.

It was about the 5th day of school when I saw him working in the kitchen with another very scrawny boy and a girl with curling black hair. I went over to one of the lunch ladies and asked her what the students were doing back there.

"Sam, they are working. You can work too, you get a free lunch."

I dared not give up this opportunity to meet him and get to spend a half an hour with him every day. So I grabbed my lunch and walked back there.

"Hi, who are you?"

He seemed very approachable and so I said,

"Samantha. Samantha Toth."

I sort of began to blush I was surprised he noticed me walk in.

"I'm Casey Summers. This is Tyanna, and Nick. Nicks cool, Tyanna is well Tyanna, and I am just Casey which is the best you can get."

I was giggling by now at his playfulness and definite cockiness. Tyanna gave him a sort of scowl and Nick just smiled really big and also giggled. As we sat there he began to ask me all sorts of questions and seemed really interested in what I had to say. I was so happy that all of this was going on so well.

Over the next couple of weeks we got to be better and better friends. I was so in love with him, I hadn't ever felt this way before. Every time I saw him I got this feeling in my stomach of pure happiness and joy. But when we were apart I missed him so much that I couldn't stop thinking about the next time I would see him. We were at the part in our relationship where hugs and joking were normal. We had great physical chemistry. Or so I thought.

Tyanna and I became quite good friends. We were always laughing and joking around, just having fun. But she had this sort of malicious sense about her and she knew that I really like Casey. There were a few times where the things that she said where very close to telling Casey that I like him and I got angry with her every time. She had just brushed it off like she didn't care. After about the 2 ½ months in the kitchen all together, Tyanna did something that changed the whole situation.

Rumors were going around about me. I always ware my heart on my sleeve so when I like a guy it is pretty obvious. So Tyanna had told me many times that Casey already knew that I liked him. I told her many times that I still don't want her saying a word. I was still hopeful. We had finished our lunch and were getting ready to do our jobs when Tyanna came over to me. She said,

"Sam, why don't you just tell him. He already knows. Look,"

And with Casey standing 4 feet behind us she said,

"Hey Casey you know Sam likes you Hugh?"

Casey just kind of stood there and gave a simple and single nod. I could see that he was just about as embarrassed as I was. I was so mad that I went over to her, yanked the back of her sweatshirt and said,

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

She just smiled and said,

"Sam get over it. He already knew."

I felt horrible I ran out of there. Before I knew it I was in the bathroom crying. My friend Theresa saw me run in there and came to help me. When I told her what happened. She got a really mad look on her face and said,

"Hold on Sam this shouldn't take long."

Theresa never came back. After a lot of tears and anger, I regained my composer and went to my next class. Luckily Casey wasn't in any of my classes for the rest of the day and I didn't get to talk to him until lunch the next day.

"Hi Casey. Look I'm sorry about yesterday."

I couldn't believe I was apologizing but I knew that my friends had bugged him for the rest of the day about what he thought about what happened after word got out.

"Sam, why are you apologizing? She's a total be-ach. Don't worry about me are you okay?"

He had his hand under my chin as a single small tear rolled down my cheek. I was embarrassed for him to see me cry. He just wiped it away and gave me a big hug. When he pulled away he had his hands on my shoulders and got a serious look on his face. I knew that I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear.

"Sam, I care about you I really do I even love you. But not in the way you wish I do. Were friends its fun when we hang out but as a couple, that's just not how I see us."

I was about ready to cry again but I kept my cool.

"Can I still have hugs?"

He laughed and pulled me close. It felt good to really tell him that I liked him, even loved him oh so deeply. We went to our other classes. I had learned later that Theresa totally punched Tyanna for what she did and told her off which made her cry. I will always love Theresa for that. Tyanna never worked at lunch again. And Casey and I grew as friends. He later began dating my best friend Natalie. Which I told her it was okay, even though it really wasn't. I knew it would make them both happy. Casey and Natalie have been dating for 6 months now and I still love Casey. It's hard for me but I live. I have tried to get over Casey, and it's normally easy for me to get over a guy. But this time I just can't. Maybe we will get together in high school. Maybe I will eventually get over him. But he still remains my best friend that I still hug and love with all my heart. There will always be a special place in my heart for Casey Summers.


End file.
